bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:James cullen/7
Anteriores Esta no es mi primer discusion si quieres ver las anteriores has click en los numeros: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 Mensajes listoFukutaicho.Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 02:33 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Duda ok entiendo lo de el resumen pero lo que no entiendo es lo de la inbox podrias explicarloDiva (discusión) 02:46 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Aqui te dejo el capitulo que tenia que hacer *208. The Scissors Si hay algo que tengo que arreglar avisame. Hasta luego! ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 13:58 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola James!! James ya he acabado el capítulo aqui está: 180. Something in The Aftermath, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:15 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Capítulo terminado: *190. Conquistadores Espero tu proximo aviso. Hasta luego! ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 15:27 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Listo... creo Bueno... creo que ya termine con el examen, la verdad al principio no entendi y bueno pedi algo de acesoria para completarlo y segun como me lo explicaron creo que lo hice bien. bueno, espero que haya salido bien, en caso de que no... en serio lo lamento!!!! TT^TT Bueno estos son los que saque de la categoria: *Ryohei Toba *Shū Kannogi *Seinosuke Yamada *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Reiichi Ōshima Espero que lo haya hecho bien. Espero el siguiente examen Sora (discusión) 16:19 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Satellizer termine!?? Hola James Cullen tengo una duda q me molesta mucho! resulta que la reina me inscribio en la academia i ya e terminado mis cosas era poner 10 plantillas a capitulos de anime y 10 a capitulos de manga! creo q son diferentes examenes noc! me gustaria saber que hacer ya que mi deseo es ser capitan!! :D Bendiciones! y Graciias Andrew (discusión) 17:27 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *Si haber creo q son 2 porque primero me dijo q hiciera las plantillas de los 10 capitulos del anime q son del 266 al 275 y del manga el ultimo volumen que son el capitulo 442 - 450 creo q son 2 examenes distintos porque me califico el primero como aprovado i termine los anterior del manga y no se nd al respecto Graciias por tomas mi caso! Sii creo q sere teniente ni modo! pero puedo serlo ya? *Osea que lo que ya hice no cuenta como examen? o te corrijo y seria el Segundo examen o mejor dicho el tercero ya que hizo las cosas anteriores, haber de crear espisodios serian los que estan en rojo verdad cualquiera que yo dese sin tener que ser reciente el episodio? Aparte Hola y mucho gusto en conocerte soy nuevo en Bleach wikia y quiero matricularme en la academia y avanzar por favor lei que tu eras el guardian por favor echame una mano ¿si? gracias.Goldysilver (discusión) 19:55 28 ago 2011 (UTC) listoFukutaicho.Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 20:09 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Portada Muy bien James, ya he quitado la negrita a la portada. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 20:31 28 ago 2011 (UTC) James!?? James con capitulos te refeeres al anime o manga?Andrew (discusión) 21:44 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Capitulo Ia le he quitado la cursiva ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 22:04 28 ago 2011 (UTC) ok oh ya entendi si ya lo quite revisala aver que te parece oye una cosa mas por que no estoy en el listado de estudiantes de la academia o tengo que esperar el periodo de prueba Diva (discusión) 00:21 29 ago 2011 (UTC) hola tengo un pequeño dilema, veras como ya vimos la pelicula de bleach jigoku hen, no se si ya la viste, cree un articulo llamado bleach:jigoku hen que obiamente hasta lo dijeron en el chat esta mejor que el que ya habia, y ese es el problema cuando yo busque algun articulo llamado jigoku hen no habia, y ha sido por que han creado el articulo con el nombre en ingles llamado bleach hell chapter, la cosa es que queria veer si puedes borrar el de hell chapter y quedarnos con el mio, el mio todavia no le aumento el argumento primero por que le vaya a arruinar la sorpresa a los que todavia no ven la pelicula y segundo hasta no saber que decision toman de si dejar el mio que tiene infobox y esta mas completo y le gusto a todos en el chat o si dejan el de hell chapter que ya habia, bueno tu vera odio hacer largos los mensajes pero no se podia evitar en esta ocacion, nos vemos Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 02:30 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola en el examen los capitulos que hice son el 183 y 186.Gracias.[[Usuario:Ichigo full|'Lord Zerokool']] 22:29 30 ago 2011 (UTC) . gla hola james por ahora yo me hago cargo del usuario glaplayer, por cierto cambie la plantilla de peronajes y cree plantilla para opening y ending mira el articulo de fumika Blue Bird bueno es todo bye! --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 23:13 30 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola, me llamo Ikoleidan Reviver y me gustaría unirme al llamado "Proyecto Capítulos" ya que he visto que hay algunos que están incompletos o ni siquiera han sido editados y sería interesante participar activamente en esta wiki. Un saludo Ikoleidan Reviver (discusión) 16:44 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Jim Gracias por agregarme se que estas muy ocupado asi que agradesco que hagas tiempo, pol lo que me atrevere a pedir que si puedes checar los capitulos a ver si ya estan; y si ya estan cual sera la siguiente prueba jejeje diras que fastidiosa pero luchare y DARE LO MEJOR DE MI como en mis paginas deseame suerteDiva (discusión) 19:43 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Si por favor ya quiero ingresar a la academia.189.174.66.149 03:04 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Capítulo Hola James!! ya he acabado el capítulo 182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM (TRIGGER FOR A NEW CONCERTO), no podía poner [], asi que puse () no pasa nada ¿no? hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 12:27 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola! Bueno ya he acabado el capítulo que tenia que hacer. *191. Conquistadores 2 (Screaming Symphony) Espero tu nuevo aviso. Y una cosa mas que te queria preguntar. La pagina de la Undecima division me parece que esta un poco atrasada. Te queria preguntar si puedo arreglarla y eso? Bueno hasta luego! 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 12:56 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Primer examen Hola por fin agregue los enlaces como me puso de primer examen,los agregue a 3 paginas nuebas quisiera que me revise Adoncody (discusión) 14:58 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Buenas, me gustaría saber que hacer para ingresar en la Academia Shinigami del wiki Buenas, me gustaría saber que hacer para ingresar en la Academia Shinigami del wiki Ikoleidan Reviver (discusión) 18:21 1 sep 2011 (UTC) deseo inscribirme en la academia ya he hecho bastante ediciones creo que me toca el primer examen